Once
by Eraser-Chan
Summary: Pansy fährt jemanden besuchen


_**Titel**: Once_

_**Teil**: 1/2_

_**Ff**: Harry Potter_

_**Autor**: Eraser_

_**E-Mail**: Schuldig100web.de_

_**Homepage**: www.sukiyaki.beep.de zur Zeit im Umbau_

_**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!_

_**Warnings**: Slash, Silly, bisschen Dark_

_**Pairing**: BZ/RW, PP/OC, MB/GG, MF/OW_

_**Once**_

_Seufzend steuerte die junge, schwarzhaarige Frau ihren Wagen auf einen Feldweg._

_Hätte ihr jemand vor fünf Jahren gesagt, dass sie mal für eine Muggel-Firma arbeiten geschweige denn eines dieser Muggeldinger namens Auto fahren würde, hätte sie diesen jemand gefragt, ob er aus St. Mungo ausgebrochen sei._

_Und hätte ihr dann noch jemand weismachen wollen, dass sie mal einen Muggel heiraten und ein Kind kriegen würde, hätte sie diesen jemand mit einem unverzeihlichen belegt._

_Ja, früher hätte sie das gesagt, heute verhielt sich das anders._

_Niemand konnte ihr mehr vorschreiben, was sie zu tun hatte._

_Sie hatte sich gegen ihre Familie und ihre Ansichten gestellt._

_Gekämpft und sie hatte gewonnen!_

_Sie wollte dem dunklen Lord nie dienen, so wie es ihre Eltern getan hatten._

_Sie wollte ihr eigenes Leben, über sich selbst bestimmen._

_Ihre Familie war vor fünf Jahren, wie viele andere Reinblütige Familien, unter anderem die Malfoys, mit dem dunklen Lord Untergegangen._

_Die Malfoys._

_Draco._

_Sie musste schmunzeln._

_Früher war sie in ihn verliebt gewesen._

_Hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine Furie, wenn eine andere in seiner Nähe war und hatte ihm die absurdesten Namen gegeben, worauf er sie angekeift hatte._

_Sie schmunzelte wieder._

_Auf diese Reaktion hatte sie jedes Mal gehofft, wenn sie ihn mit "Draci" oder "Dracilein" betitelte, eine menschliche Reaktion, die man nicht oft bei ihm sah._

_Ein lautes seufzen entfuhr ihr._

_Warum dachte sie über Draco nach?_

_/Er ist tot und keiner kann ihn zurück bringen./_

_Vielleicht, war es sogar das beste, das er mit dem dunklen Lord untergegangen war, hätte er überlebt, wär er nach Askaban gekommen, die Hölle auf Erden._

_Sie sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen._

_Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet ihr, dass Gregory in dem Auto hinter ihr grade genervt die Augen verdrehte, wahrscheinlich kritisierte Millicent grade seinen Fahrstil._

_Sie grinste, die beiden waren schon eine Sache für sich._

_Ein erneuter Blick in den Rückspiegel zeigte ihr einen Blondgelocken und einen schwarzen Haarschopf._

_Millicents Tochter und ihre kleine._

_Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele._

_Sie sah wieder auf die Fahrbahn, die gleich an einem Wald endete._

_Irgendwie war sie froh, dass ihr Mann nicht hatte mitfahren können, weil er arbeiten musste, er kritisierte auch immer ihren Fahrstil._

_Sie schenkte der Fahrbahn wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit._

_Welcher Baum war es noch gleich?_

_Die große Eiche am Ende des Weges._

_Sie fuhr drauf zu und fand sich am Anfang eines Dorfes oder kleinen Stadt wieder._

_Auf einem Schild las sie "Godrics Hollow"_

_Sie waren also da._

_Jetzt musste sie nur noch Blaise' Haus finden._

_Blaise._

_Sie hatte ihn das letzte mal nach dem Krieg im St. Mungo gesehen._

_Sie hatte viele Gerüchte unter den verbliebenen Slytherins gegeben, was mit ihm passiert ist._

_Eines davon war, dass er sich nach dem angeblichen Selbstmord des jüngsten Weasley's vollkommen zurück gezogen hätte, andere behaupteten er würde in St. Mungo sitzen._

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

_Diese Gerüchte waren in ihren Augen völliger Schwachsinn._

_Neulich hatte sie, als sie mit ihrer Tochter bei "Weasley Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" war, ein Gespräch mitbekommen und heraus gehört, dass Blaise in "Godrics Hollow" lebte._

_Kurz um hatte sie Millicent und Gregory bescheid gegeben und war nun hier in Godrics Hollow._

_Leider half ihr das immer noch nicht weiter, um das Haus zu finden._

_Sie würde jetzt einfach jemanden fragen._

_Sie steuerte das Auto an den Straßenrand und lies das Fenster runter._

_"Tschuldigung, könnte sie mir-", ihr blieb das Wort im Halse stecken, vor ihr stand Marcus Flint und zu Teufel, er hatte tatsächlich grade Zähne._

_"Pansy?", er schien genauso überrascht zu sein._

_"Ähm...ja", sie musste grinsen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffe, ich wollte eigentlich nur nach dem Weg fragen."_

_"So? Und wo soll's hingehen?"_

_"Blaise. Ich weiß, dass er hier wohnt, aber nicht wo"_

_Marcus wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als er von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen wurde._

_"Blaise? Fahr die Straße ganz runter, am Ende biegst du rechts ab das letzte Haus in der Straße"_

_Oliver Wood._

_Sie blieb wohl vor gar nicht verschont._

_"Hast du alles?", wand sich Marcus an Wood und zeigte auf die Tüte._

_Dieser schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Nein, ich muss doch noch rüber", er deutete auf einen Laden auf der andern Straßenseite._

_Marcus nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Pansy._

_"Also wir müssen dann, man sieht sich bestimmt mal wieder Pansy.", er schlang einen Arm um Olivers Hüfte und ging mit ihm in den Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite._

_Pansy's Gesichtszüge entgleisten._

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, Flint und Wood._

_Nicht das das Gleichgeschlechtliche liebe in der Zauberwelt verboten war, es war hier etwas völlig normales, aber Flint und Wood war eine Sache für sich._

_Sie steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und sah zu Millicent und Gregory._

_Deren Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, dachten sie das gleiche wie sie._

_Sie lies das Fenster wieder hochfahren und setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung._

_Was hatte Wood noch mal gesagt, die Straße ganz durch und dann rechts, das letzte Haus in der Straße._

_Sie befolgte die Wegbeschreibung und bog am Ende der Straße rechts ab._

_Ihr Blick viel auf das Haus am Ende der Straße, es war etwas weiter von den restlichen Häusern entfernt, eigentlich ziemlich groß, mit einem kleinen Garten davor, es erinnerte an ein altes Muggel-Fachwerkhaus._

_Sie hielt an der Straßenseite und stellte den Motor ab._

_/Na dann mal los/_

_tbc_


End file.
